thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of March 2018
First off, a late but beloved Pi day which happens to come up ever so often in AP Calculus, so how can I not give tribute?. Anyways, been more than two months (and I'll discuss a bit about that later) so let's get to the announcements, shall we? *Progress on Very Famous Engines has been great. Depending on how things go, it might be released during the last week of March, if not early April. On the short itself, definitely reflective on the history of steam engines, preservation and the Flying Scotsman himself. It recounts some of Flying Scotsman's most famous moments and some of his difficulties too. I'll be honest, I was inspired to do this special based on the opening scene in The Great Race and my initial thought was just like; "How would it be if these three (Thomas, Gordon, Flying Scotsman) just stopped and talked about - well, life." So that's a bit on the short. *Next up, there is a short planned for June. Still finalizing details but if all goes well, I hope to have it announced by April. Here's a couple closing remarks. *First off, a tribute to Stephen Hawking who passed away yesterday. Next, I would also like to commemorate the victims of the Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School. *Next, I'm pretty confident on explaining all these long-term absences and what not. I'll start by saying that two of my main focuses currently are school and Music. And as a senior, I have realised that I want to pursue Music as a career. And as I'm done that, its taken a lot of my time and I must make that my priority. I enjoy Wikia, but there's things that have to done away from the keyboard. A lot of my delays relates to staying after school and working with my great Band friends to prepare for our competitions, football, basketball games, festivals, concerts, etc. It's a lot of work and time consuming but its something I enjoy so much that I can't give it up. Of course, I still check in here and on the TTTE Wikia, SiF Fansite/Blog and all these great websites revolving around our favourite No. 1 Tank Engine but I've still got a life outside in the world. *I'll close by a couple thoughts upon seeing some recently released footage of the upcoming series Big World! Big Adventures! It's obvious that the target audience is not the older fans of the series. It's for a new generation that demands faster paced and humourous storylines in order to be enthralled. This definitely shows in the clips. My overall problem is I don't feel all this change was necessary and the amount of change has shocked us. The concept of Thomas traveling the world doesn't sit well with me either. Most of the best Thomas-centred episodes take place on his branch line. Thomas' Shortcut, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas the Babysitter among others. I don't feel there's any need to venture out to other countries bar England where a clear purpose is established for being there. Still, I do hope the series does well so Thomas the Tank Engine keeps moving on many more years. Category:Blog posts